


Transmission Home

by phasha18



Series: Sons of Anarchy: You Belong Here [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Prequel to The Wild Ride.Set Pre-Season 1 - 5 years earlier, up until we meet up with the Tellers in "The Wild Ride"Jax Teller reluctantly watches as his younger sister leaves Charming, promising to return every year for Christmas.





	1. Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this before/after/during reading The Wild Ride.

Disclaimer: I don't own the casts of Sons of Anarchy they belong to the creator, Kurt Sutter. I also own the character Kali Teller and any other that you don't recognise. Series ended 2014

 

**Transmission Home**

 

**Chapter 1: Miles Apart**

  
_April 12, 2003_  
Kali Teller sat in the middle of the club-house she was waiting for Jax to arrive, it was her twenty-first birthday and he had promised her that they would celebrate in style. What style? He hadn't told her, but it was something that had been organised for over a year. Opie Winston had been keeping the younger Teller occupied while everything was set up. She'd become a full patch member of SAMCRO at the age of eighteen, five years after her brother had at the age of seventeen.

“Darlin,” Chibs voice rang out from outside the club-house.

“Come on,” Opie smiled, as Kali jumped off the pool table that she had been sitting on.

“Ope, what's going on? Jax never does anything like this,” Kali was curious about her brothers plans, they had always been close never hiding anything from one another.

“Don't look at me, he's the one who said you were going to celebrate in style,” Opie laughed, wrapping an arm around her as they walked out of the club-house.

Jax was waiting for them just outside the door so he pounced on Kali and putt his hands over her eyes. Opie took her by the hand and together the two of them took her to where the 'stylish celebrations' would be taking place. Clay, Gemma, Piney, Tig, Chibs and various other charter members had gathered for her birthday. Tara had left Charming five years earlier so she'd missed her eighteenth birthday.

“Happy Birthday little sister,” Jax laughed uncovering her eyes so that she could see who had turned up, it was the stylish that he had organized. Their birthday's were only days apart, Jax had turned 25 only five days earlier.

“Thanks Jackson,” Kali smirked turning around kissing her brother on the cheek.

“Happy Birthday Darlin,” Chibs held out his hand to the young Teller smiling as she took hold of it. “Dance with me,” he laughed, as Bobby started doing his Elvis impersonation.

“Don't mind if I do,” Kali smiled at him and the two of them started dancing. “Chibs, is this what Jax had planned?”

“You know it,” Chibs answered, looking to his left and seeing Jax laughing at the pair of them. “Brother, you dance with your kid sister you're the one who planned this,”

Donna and Opie were dancing together as well, Donna loved him and he loved her. Kali loved the two of them Donna often treating Kali as a little sister like the rest of the club. Donna didn't understand the love that Kali had for the club, having not grown up around it while it was all Kali had ever known. Jax walked over to Chibs and Kali, taking his little sister by the hand and laughing as the two of them danced like they were children.

“Is this what you wanted?” Jax asked wrapping an around her giving her a hug.

“You know it is,” Kali laughed hugging him again as they danced, he spun her around straight into Tigs arms. “Hi,”

“Happy Birthday Princess,” Tig laughed, kissing her head and then continuing to dance with her.

“Thanks Tig,” Kali danced with Tig until she was made to move on, dancing with each member of the charter.

“You know it's exactly three years since you became full patch,” Clay said, it was his turn to dance with his step-daughter. “You're a smart girl you know that,” Clay told her, she nodded and glanced at Piney who was smiling at her.

“Oh I know,” Kali stuck her tongue out at him, she'd been arrested with Jax and Opie when she was seventeen, and talked her way out of it. It seemed that where-ever they were she was and got arrested alongside of them. “Yet, still haven't spent more than a month behind bars,”

“That could change you know,” Clay told her, she shouldn't be so cocky, he didn't know about the friend that she'd had since she was eighteen years old.

“It won't and if it does well so be it,” Kali was highly optimistic for a young woman.

“That's what's gonna get you in trouble young lady,” Clay said as Kali pulled away from him and went over to Jax and Opie.

Jax and Opie wrapped their arms around Kali as Opie pulled Donna into the fold. Jax knew that Kali didn't like Wendy, and that was why he didn't invite her to the gathering. Wendy had been the one thing that they disagreed on, Kali liked Tara more and she always had. A few days later and Kali and Jax found themselves arrested for a bar fight with some out of towners. It would be the last time that she was arrested.

“Darlin, I've known you since you were a wee lass, now you take care of yourself you hear me,” Chibs took her by the hand, each of them said something similar to her. Jax taking the longest to say good bye to his little sister.

“You know I will, and all my connections to here they'll never come out,” Kali told them, it was the one thing that they had wanted to hear.

“Kiddo, you call me when you need me,” Jax hugged her tightly, kissing the side of her head as he spoke.

“Always,” Kali replied, not knowing that when she did need him that she wouldn't be calling him.

“At least call me when you get to your final destination,” Jax was being the protective big brother that they all knew he was.

“You're starting to sound like mom,” she laughed hugging him again, she didn't want to let go but it was something that she had to do.

“Any time you get into a jam, you call us,” this time it was Bobby who spoke, Kali rolled her eyes now they were starting to sound repetitive.

“I get it, you want me to call if I get into trouble. You know I'll be home for Christmas,” Kali laughed, she had to she was leaving Charming for a semi new life and she wanted to be involved in the club still – in a sense she was temporarily going nomad.

“You better be,” Jax still hadn't let go of her and planned on taking her as far as he could before he let her go.

Kali squirmed under Jax's grip as Opie walked over and put his arms squarely around the two of them. Kali took a deep breath and tried to worm her way out of their grip. Opie grinned, he was like a big old teddy bear when it came to Jax and Kali. Opie reste his head on the top of her head.

“Enough! Christmas is like 8 months away I think you can last!” Kali laughed, causing both grown men to let go of her before Gemma wrapped her baby girl in her arms. “Mom, I promise I'll call you,”

“We're just looking out for you,” Opie laughed, as Donna walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Baby girl, I can't help worry about you,” Gemma told her pulling away from her slightly and putting her hands around either side of her head and kissing her forehead.

When Kali had arrived home for Christmas that year she went to Jax first who told her that Opie was in Chino, a job gone wrong his getaway vehicle was gone – he hadn't gone into full details. Kali went straight to Donna, she knew that the older woman would want company. Knocking on the door she called out to Donna knowing that she would be surprised.

“Donna!,” Kali smiled when she opened the door, Donna looked at her and pulled her into a hug. “If you need me, call me,”

“Kali, when did you get home?” Donna questioned, pulling away from her – she thought that she was imagining things.

“Couple of hours ago, told Jax I had to come see you,” Kali told her, this time she pulled Donna into a hug. “I'm sorry about Ope,”

“It's not your fault, you didn't know it was happening,” Donna told her, in reality she had blamed the club for what happened.

“Donna, you're family and you always will be,” Kali smiled at her, as they walked into the house. “How are those two babies of yours?”

“Ellie, Kenny, look whose here to see you,” Donna called, watching as both children came tearing down the hallway to them.

Ellie and Kenny raced to their mother and Kali, Ellie grinning when she saw Kali sitting with her mother. Kali laughed, leaning forward and picking up the little girl and pulling her into a hug. Kenny looked at her and then at his mother opting to sit with his mother instead. Ellie kissed Kali's cheek and grinned at her again, wrapping her arms rightly around her neck.

“Hi gorgeous girl, have you been good for your mommy?” Kali asked her, Ellie nodded and looked at her brother who she pointed to and nodded as well. “You know, your moms lucky to have you both,”

“You're too sweet,” Donna smiled at her, she was thankful that Kali had come to see her after Jax.

“Love you Donna,” Kali smiled, and wrapped an arm around her pulling Donna and Kenny to a hug with Ellie and herself as Opie's mother arrived. “Hi Mary,”

“Kali, you been taking care of yourself?” Mary questioned, Kali nodded looking at the older woman, she had watched her grow up much like the rest of the club.

“Always, I promised everyone I'd be back for Christmas every year and I plan on keeping that,” Kali answered putting Ellie on the ground before she stood up she had more places to go. “I'm home for a week and then I'm gone again,” Kali smiled moving to hug Donna and Mary before she walked back to her bike and rode back to the club-house.

At the club-house Jax was sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for his sister to return, she was the next best thing aside from Opie. He told her everything always had, always would. Kali reversed her bike in line with the rest of them and walked straight into the club-house gaining strange looks from some of the young ladies hanging around. Chibs saw her the instant she walked in and wrapped an around her kissing her before pushing her around to the others.

“Jackie Boy! Guess who's here,” Chibs laughed, Kali rolled her eyes at the older man elbowing him in the stomach.

“Really didn't need the announcement you know?” Kali laughed, walking away from him and heading towards Jax's room. “Missed you guys,” she called back knocking on Jax's door briefly and opening it.

“Hey Kiddo,” Jax looked up at his sister and the flopped back on the bed motioning for her to sit beside him.

“Hey big brother,” she smiled, closing the door behind her and walking over to the bed sitting beside him. “Missed you,”

“You know it's weird not seeing you here every day,” Jax sighed, Kali flopped back on the bed beside her brother and put her head on his shoulder. “You keeping out of trouble with out me?”

“Maybe, yeah. I haven't done anything,” Kali smiled at him, Jax laughed turning his head slightly to kiss her forehead. “Saw Donna and the kids earlier,”

“How are they?” Jax queried running a hand over his face, and yawning a little it had been a long day.

“Good as can be expected. Jax what happened?” Kali asked, she wanted to know the full story behind why his best-friend was behind bars.

Jax took a deep breath and pulled his arm out from underneath her and sat up. She took it as a sign to sit up too, Kali put an arm around her brothers shoulder waiting to hear what he had to say. Jax looked at her and then put his head in his hands.

“Job gone wrong, was supposed to be an in and out job no mistakes. Hobart got spooked by sirens and drove off, he was meant to be the getaway. Ope got caught when the truck yard blew up,” Jax told her, pausing briefly before he continued. “Called it botched arson, he got five years in Chino,”

“Damn it Jax,” Kali exclaimed punching him in the shoulder, how had a grown man gotten spooked by the cops and why was he in SAMCRO if that was the case. “Great Christmas present,”

“Sorry! What was that for?” Jax questioned rubbing his shoulder and glancing at her.

“You didn't call me! That's what that was for,” she grumbled, he was meant to call her whenever he needed her and he hadn't done that but granted she hadn't either. “Come 'ere big brother,” Kali pulled him into a hug before pushing him back onto the bed.

“Clay said you haven't seen him?” Jax stated, but it was more of a question than anything else.

“What can I say? My big brother was my first priority,” she shrugged with a laugh collapsing on his bed.

“You're gonna love what I got you,” Jax grinned, he couldn't wait to show her the new ride he'd gotten her. “Yo guys, need to show the kid sister what I got her,” Jax called as he stood up pulling her up with him and dragging her from the bedroom.

Outside of the bedroom cheers could be heard, they had all helped decide on what bike she needed after the last one had been stolen and found burned to crisp soon after she had left Charming. Jax had told her, it was the first bike that she'd ever owned so she had been distraught when it happened. Chibs and Bobby were waiting outside the room with a blind fold, both men grinned – Chibs taking her by the hand Bobby putting the blind fold on her.

“Darlin',” Chibs laughed, as the three men guided her out to the garage. “I've known you since you were a wee lass and you are going to love your brothers gift,”

“Am I just?” Kali questioned, a smile playing on her lips as she felt Jax pushing her towards the garage.

“Hey princess,” Tig's voice was playful as he spoke he had always been that way towards her and on occasion it creeped her out.

“Hey Tig,” Kali rolled her eyes under the blindfold.

“Dude, you know that's creepy right? She's my kid sister,” Jax slapped the older man across the back as they came to halt in front of the bike. “Kal, you ready for this?”

“Possibly,” Kali answered, Jax nodded motioning for Chibs to take off the blindfold, as soon as the blindfold was off Jax had covered her eyes. “Jax!”

“What?” Jax laughed, as she pulled his hands away from her eyes. What she saw I front of her was a 2002 Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide Sport, that needed a little bit of work but it was in good condition.

“Jax! How much did this set you back?” Kali spun around wrapping her arms around her brother and kissing him on the cheek. “I love it,”

“Told you guys she would,” Jax grinned kissing her on the cheek he didn't care that their parents wouldn't like that he'd given it to her early.

Clay and Gemma arrived at the club-house not long after and saw that Kali was sitting with Chibs and Jax on the picnic table staring at the new bike. Tig was talking with Happy and Bobby, while Juice was staring at Kali trying to work her out he had hit on her the day after she'd turned 19 and they still hadn't forgiven him for that. Juice had been the new prospect that year.

“Baby,” Gemma smiled as Kali saw her mother walking towards them. “When'd you get home?” Gemma questioned, Kali bit her lip and looked at her mother.

“This morning, wanted to see Jax first and then saw Donna,” Kali was straight with her mother, and then looked at Jax with a 'sorry' look on her face.

“As long as your home now, where are you off to next?” Gemma hugged her daughter, before pulling away from her and taking her face in her hands and pulling their foreheads together.

“Haven't decided yet, maybe Canada,”


	2. This Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You told me when I was five what you wanted when you were my age and I wanted it too remember?”

2004  
The following year Kali was home again for Christmas, this time making her first stop her parents house and then she was off to Jax's again. She wanted to go for a ride with him, it was something she hadn't done in a while. She also wanted to fire at something as she felt like she was going to explode. Kali didn't spend long at her parents house, all she wanted to do was hang with her brother.

“Hey Jax, remember that tree that you and Ope taught me to shoot at when I was thirteen?” Kali questioned, running a hand through hr hair as she looked at her brother and then glanced at Chibs. “Chibs you wanna come?”

“Darlin, you know it,” Chibs smiled at her, and then looked at Jax with an 'If it's okay with you' look.

“Dude, she asked you so I say its fine,” Jax grinned, the three of them walked into the club-house to grab one of Kali's guns that Jax had kept hidden in his room. “Have you seen Tara?”

“Nope, looked for her when I was in Chicago but couldn't find her,” Kali replied, Jax was still pining for his high-school girlfriend.

“Take this,” Jax said as he pulled out the gun that he'd kept from their mother. “Mom has the rest,”

“Seriously? Why'd you keep this one from her?” Kali questioned holding it in her hands as though it was a foreign object.

“Knew you'd hate if it went missing,” Jax answered, running a hand through his hair and finding the bullets and tossing them in a bag. “You know, sometimes I wish you didn't grow up in this life,” Jax told her as they rejoined Chibs who wrapped an arm around the young girl.

“I do too sometimes, but then I think that I wouldn't be able to handle myself otherwise,” Kali answered, Chibs looked at her questioningly before looking at Jax and motioning that they head to the vacant lot.

Once they were at the abandoned park, the set up a bunch of old posters and bulls-eyes to fire at. Jax having the idea that his sister would want to throw her knife at the same time. Jax handed her the knife and grinned motioning for her to do whatever she had to do. He always had her knives on hand, even if she wasn't around.

“Darlin' you do what you need,” Chibs nodded, Kali took one look at him and spun around releasing the knife as she did so.

“Show off,” Jax laughed as he looked where it had landed.

“What?” Kali stuck her tongue out at him and saw that the knife had landed in the middle of one of the eyes. “Oh...”

“Yeah, that,” Jax hadn't stopped laughing as they then took turns in firing their .45s at the targets. “You have an odd talent, that's for sure,” Chibs looked at Jax questioningly. “She's been able to hit anything since she was a kid,”

“That right?” Chibs glanced at Kali who just grinned and nodded and looked at the gun in her hand raising it and firing it at the same target.

“Yeah, and this you can blame on Jax and Opie,” Kali lowered the gun running a hand through her hair and looking at the two older men.

Chibs rolled his eyes at her, and then looked at Jax who just shrugged. Jax pulled out his own gun and fired it at the same target that Kali had moments earlier. They were competitive to a point, they had given each other random scars over the years. Chibs had been the one to make sure that the young girl didn't get herself into too much trouble. Kali grinned and looked at her older brother and then at Chibs before she sat on the ground threw the knife again.

“Still can't believe that you wanted this life,” Jax laughed looking at his younger sister watching as she threw another knife at the tree.

“You told me when I was five what you wanted when you were my age and I wanted it too remember?” Kali smiled innocently at her brother she knew he'd remember, they both had ran and told their dad about what they wanted. “I'm with you all the way, what you do I do,”

“That was when dad made the bi-law for SAMCRO about you,” Jax told her moving to sit on the ground beside her, that was when Chibs took his cue to sit on his bike. “Don't think Clay was expecting you to still want it when you were eighteen,”

“I know,” Kali put her arm around his shoulder and poked him with her free hand. “Jax, you're my best-friend and my big brother,”

“You're my sister, and I'm gonna do a lot of protecting of you, you better not forget that.” Jax pulled her close and kissed the side of her head before resting his own head against hers.

“You know I can hold my own,” she laughed, Jax nodded against her head that was why they had both been arrested the year before.

“That's what worries me sometimes, but you're strong,” Jax kept his head leaning against hers as they spoke. “Brother, what time is it?”

“Jax?” Kali queried, wondering what he wasn't telling her.

Jax looked at Kali and then back Chibs, she'd wanted to a life outside of Charming but she still wanted to be part of SAMCRO at the same time. Chibs stood up walking over to them, as the two siblings stood up and the three of them walked back to the bikes and rode back to Teller-Automotive. When they got back they noticed the yard had more bikes than normal, Jax, Kali and Chibs backed their bikes up and walked into church.

“Who's the old lady, and what's she doing here?” a member of the Tacoma charter questioned asKali sat down between Bobby and Jax.

“What's an asshole doing in church?” Kali retorted, as Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her shirt sleeve up.

“She's the one exception, now sit down and shut up,” Jax stated as Kali grabbed her arm back from him and rolled her other sleeve up showing the tattoo that matched Jax's.

“Not an old lady,” Kali stated, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

“Happy now?” Clay questioned, the members nodded, Kali smiled at them she did love showing them that they were wrong about her. “We welcome Kali back, if only for a week,”

When the other charters left SAMCRO's chapel, Clay put an arm around Kali and welcomed her back. They had a vote to tend to, that affected them and they needed all members present. Jax hadn't told her what it was, he didn't know just knew that they needed to be there for it.

“Today, while Kali is home we make the vote,” Clay smiled, looked at Tig and then at the rest of the sons. “Jax as VP, yay or nay?”

“Yay,” Tig raised his hand and smiled. All the way around the table there was votes of yay.

“Yay,” Kali nodded, and put her arm around Jax as the decision was made.

Clay made the announcement that Jax was now the VP for SAMCRO and hit the gavel to signify that the decision had been made and that it was the end of church. Clay handed Jax the V.President patch which he proudly held up in the air as they walked out. Kali grinned, and then walked over to Gemma who was waiting for them to come out.

“Hey ma,” Kali kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

“Hey baby girl,” Gemma smiled, kissing her back and returning the hug. “Where have you been the past few months?”

“Canada, kind of met a guy there,” Kali answered, she hadn't even told her brother that was what she done while she was there.

“What kind of guy?” Gemma questioned, the last guy she had brought home discovered who she was and didn't like it and Jax hadn't liked him.

“Musician, mom he's not like any of the others that I've dated,” Kali answered, it was true he wasn't like the others and she wasn't planning on having him see the real her.

“What's he like?” Jax asked, he'd heard his sister tell their mother about having a new partner.

“He's a sweetheart, year older than me. Been in a band for years,” Kali told them honestly taking a deep breath as she thought about what else she could say about him.

“You told him anything about us?” Jax and Opie both wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Never, hasn't seen the tattoos yet either...and if he has he's not once mentioned them,” Kali answered and then noticed that Jax had a recent addition to his tattoo collection, in fact both Jax and Opie had them. “New tattoos,”

Jax and Opie both grinned and laughed, they had to tell her sooner or later. Opie rolled up his sleeve and showed her the dragon on his hand, Jax rolled up his sleeve and show the dragon going up his forearm. Kali laughed more than she should have, she'd had a dragon tattoo on her calf since she was nineteen with her name intertwined in it.

“You're one of us forever you know that right?” Jax laughed, he knew about his name and Thomas' being on her back.

“Of course, but wasn't expecting that,” Kali laughed, admittedly she did like that her brother and his best-friend had the symbol they'd decided on for her name. “Hey, Ope...you know the eye of my dragon has an 'O' in it,”

“Seriously?” Opie questioned, Kali nodded and pulled up the leg of her jeans.

“Well yeah, you're just as much a part of my life as Jax is,” Kali smiled and motioned for the small 'O' within the eye.

“And that's the reason for the dragon,” Jax told her as their mother just stood shaking her head at them. “What's your most recent?”

“Last one was the one you took me to get last year,” Kali was referring to his and Thomas' names on her back. “Only ever gonna get a tattoo if you're with me,”

Opie and Jax laughed, they knew she was terrified of needles and that they were only way she ever got anything done. Soon the three of them were joined by Chibs, Bobby and the rest of the Sons. Kali walked away from them and went outside she needed to clear her head, and sit on the swing set.

“You okay princess?” Tig questioned, walking over to her and sitting in the swing next to her.

“Yeah, I'm good. Just needed to think,” Kali answered, pushing off and starting to swing. “I swear Tig, I'm fine,”

“You sure?” Tig raised an eyebrow at her, she nodded hoping that it would satisfy his curiosity. “I can see something is bugging you,”

“Tig, it's nothing.” Kali was adamant that there was nothing bothering her.


	3. Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were going to what now?” Kali raised an eyebrow at him as he looked away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter so far, the next few will be longer.

**2005**

  
The following year Kali returned yet again for the week of Christmas, she had planned on keeping her promise to her mother and brother. Jax was waiting for her, as were the other Sons. Jax had planned on telling her that he wanted her out altogether, no 23 year old should have to go through. He had changed his mind as soon as he'd seen her though.

“Hey you,” Jax smiled at her as she walked into church.

“Hey big brother,” Kali nodded at him, and moved to sit at the wall, Bobby shook his head and motioned for Juice to move down.

“Sit with your brother,” Bobby told her, as he too moved along the table making room for the younger Teller.

“Been arrested?” Tig questioned, everyone laughed at the question he'd asked it every year and planned on keeping asking.

“Not since 03,” Kali answered taking the seat between Jax and Bobby. “I stick to my word,” Kali smiled at them as they sat around the table.

Once church was over everyone walked out and into the club house, as soon as they walked into the club-house Jax was dragging her over to the bar with him. He had one of the new prospects get them both a drink before they climbed up onto the roof. Once they were on the roof they looked at everything that was happening.

“Still with the same guy?” Jax questioned taking a swig of beer before they even reached the seat.

“Yeah, just on eighteen months now, still with it?” Kali replied, her answer being just as much a question as his as she took a drink of her own beer.

“Kal, you'll have to get used to her sooner or later,” Jax laughed as they sat down and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Later rather than sooner, yeah?” Kali grinned looking at him as she put the beer on the seat beside them.

“Yeah...” Jax took a deep breath thinking of how to tell her what he had been thinking about. “You know, I thought about asking you to get out...but the moment I saw you I changed my mind,” Jax spoke quickly not looking at her as he did so.

“You were going to what now?” Kali raised an eyebrow at him as he looked away from her.

“Gonna tell you that I wanted you out...” Jax said before he found himself being hit upside the head by her. “I thought about it! I didn't do it now did I? Darlin, this is part of who you are,” Jax rubbed the side of his head as he stopped himself from going head over ass off the seat.

“Jax, you know me leaving is only temporary...I need to work out who I am and then I'm home,” Kali sighed as she wrapped an arm around his should and kissed the side of his head. “Give me another couple of years...I know it's a lot to ask but I still don't know,”

Jax wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as they heard Juice's voice at the bottom of the ladder telling them that food was on. Kali didn't know how to tell him that something that might affect her future with in the club. As they both move to go back inside, she grabbed his arm taking another mouthful of beer before she considered speaking again.

“Does your partner know anything about this side of your life?” Jax asked as he looked at her and then down at her hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah...I'm fine. He doesn't know, hasn't worked out the reaper yet either,” Kali laughed a little before she let go of his arm. “I ran into T.O a few months back, had to beg him not to mention how we knew each other,”

“That one would have been fun to see,” Jax grinned, before they finally made their way back down the ladder and into the club house.

“Hey! It was awkward as shit,” she exclaimed as they came face to face with Tig and Bobby.

“Princess, what was awkward as shit?” Tig questioned, raising an eyebrow at her and then looking at Jax and Bobby.

“She ran into T.O a few months back,” Jax laughed, as the four of them walked over to where Gemma and Wendy and a few of the 'crow-eaters' had put the food.

“Your old man still doesn't know?” Bobby queried, she nodded she couldn't tell him about who she was without there being consequences for her and the club.

“Can't exactly tell him that this is what I grew up in...that I've been arrested before and all that,” Kali answered grabbing one of the bread rolls and stuffing it in her mouth.

Bobby laughed, she was tight there wasn't a lot about her life growing up that she could tell a man without him being in danger if people ever found out about him. All the club treated her as a little sister to some extent but also like a brother, she had the same privileges as all of them.

“I'm no rat, Jax would have my ass if I was,” Kali said it loud enough that Jax heard her as Bobby grabbed them both plates and piled food up on his own.

“I heard that,” Jax called out from the other side of the room.

“You were meant to,” Kali told him, turning around to face him and swiping the plate from Bobby's hand.

The following day was Christmas and as usual Jax and Kali had gotten each other something bike related for each other. Clay and Gemma had both laughed at what they had given one another. Kali just grinned and handed her mother what she had gotten her. Clay she'd gotten another pipe to add to his collection. 


	4. Don't Be Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2006 is set over two chapters, the next will be up in the next week or so.

**Chapter 4: Don't Be Scared**

**2006**  
 _**Christmas Day 2006 was a Monday**_  
Early Saturday morning Jax and Chibs were waiting for Kali at the bus depot, Kali had said that she was returning but wasn't driving in this time around but rather catching one of the only buses into town. Kali had asked them to meet her as she still didn't trust that Juice wouldn't try to hit on her. Kali looked at the time on her watch and then looked out the window, knowing that her brother and Chibs would be getting impatient waiting.

“Jackie boy, are you sure she said seven?” Chibs questioned, looking to the younger man leaning against the car beside him.

“Yeah, she said seven,” Jax answered looking down the road and saw the bus rounding the corner. “Speak of the devil,” he laughed motioning with his head towards the bus.

“Aye,” Chibs laughed as he looked down the street towards the bus, he had known that the younger Teller was keeping a secret from her brother and parents and wasn't sure that she would be telling him.

Jax started pacing beside the car as the bus pulled up at the depot. Kali stayed seated waiting until everyone was off the bus before she got off, trying to decide on the best way to tell her brother about what he had missed in the past year. As she stepped off the bus she found her brothers arms wrapped around her and Chibs speaking to her.

“Hey darlin',” Chibs smiled watching as Jax hugged his sister before she pulled free and went and grabbed her bag.

“Hey,” Kali smiled as she walked back over to them and forced her brother to take her bag. “Miss me?”

“You know it,” Jax laughed, before he watched as Chibs gave her a hug and then seemed to whisper in her ear.

“You need to tell him,” Chibs whispered before kissing her cheek, and putting an arm around her as they got back to the car.

“I know...” Kali replied quietly as she looked at the older man. “Hey big brother, before we go home can we talk?”

“I'll be over there,” Chibs motioned to the wall of the bus depot as he pulled out a cigarette.

Kali glared at him as he walked over to the wall and was then faced with a perplexed looking Jax. Kali leaned against the car and looked at Jax before she took a deep breath preparing herself to talk. Jax raised an eyebrow at her, what did Chibs known that he didn't?

“What did you want to talk about?” Jax questioned, putting his hand on the car and leaning against it as he looked to her.

“This...” Kali said as she pulled out her purse and quickly flicked through it until she found what she was looking for and handed it to him. “This is Jackson...I call him Jack,” Kali said as her brother took the photo from her.

“What? When did this happen?” Jax questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the photo in his hands of a small baby boy.

“End of November...he was born early,” Kali told him, taking a deep breath before she continued. “I may have told Chibs about him before anyone else, don't ask me why because to be honest with you Jax I don't know,”

“Why didn't you even tell us you where pregnant to begin with?” Jax looked at her and then glanced over at Chibs who gave him a 'don't look at me,' look. “Have you told mom? And Clay?”

“Hell no, I only told Chibs because I...I don't know,” Kali answered and before she knew it her brothers arms were wrapped around her. “I'm sorry...I just can't tell them,” as she looked away from him and then pulled away from him. “He's in the NICU, I'm only home for like three days and then I have to go back,”

Chibs walked over to the two of them as he saw the younger Teller pulling away from her big brother. Kali smiled at him and climbed in the backseat of the car, watching as Jax handed Chibs the photo that she'd give him.

“When did she tell you?” Jax questioned, pushing the older man against the car. “Well?”

“Jackie Boy...” Chibs pushed the younger man back grabbing him by the wrists at the same time. “She was scared, and yes she could have called you but she didn't but now you know,” Chibs told him, taking a breath before he continued. “Jackie she's your kid sister, go easy on her. Darlin, you okay?” Chibs peered in the window of the car as Jax picked up her bag and roughly tossed it in the back seat next to her.

“I'm fine...sorry I put you in the middle of this,” Kali said poking her head out the window as Jax got in the drivers seat and Chibs sat in the passenger seat.

“Don't worry about it Darlin,” Chibs put his hand behind him reassuringly and took hold of her hand.

“Jax, you can't tell them...promise me you won't say anything,” Kali took Chibs hand in hers and then looked in the rear view mirror at her brother as she spoke. “Please, I'll tell them when I'm ready but I can't now,”

Jax sighed and started the drive back to their parents house. He'd keep the secret, though he didn't want to he knew that she was doing what she believed was the best thing for her and her family. Jax still didn't know how Chibs could have kept it from him, that night the two men sat on the roof of TM.

“Brother, how long have you know about her son?” Jax questioned, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair as he spoke.

“Jackie Boy, she called me not long after he was born. She was terrified that he was going to die, she didn't want you involved not until she was ready to tell you about him,” Chibs explained, it was how she had explained it to him the day she had called him. “The darlin' is stubborn, you know that,”

“Fuck, I know she's stubborn, don't remind me. I just wish she would have told me what was going on,” Jax sighed, reaching down for the beer bottle that was beside him. “She's my kid sister brother, all I've ever done is want to protect her,”

“She doesn't need protecting Jackie boy, she just needs to know her brothers there,” Chibs laughed, sometimes both Tellers could be stubborn ass'. “Just be there when she tells them,”

“Foods up!” Kali shouted up the ladder to the roof as Tig snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her. “Not now Tig!” Kali elbowed the older man in the gut to make him let go of her.

“Give me a hug princess,” Tig laughed, grabbing his sides at the same time feigning injury.

“Jax! Tigs creeping me out again!” Kali laughed before she hugged the older man and went to get food.

Jax shook his head as he climbed down the ladder, the three men following slowly behind Kali watching as she grabbed a plate and food before going and finding somewhere to sit. Once she was seated she grinned at whoever sat down next to her and threw her legs on their lap. The lap her legs landed on just so happened to be Bobby's.

“Hey Bobby,” she grinned, before taking a bite of the potato salad that was on her plate. “Miss me?”

“Of course,” Bobby answered taking a swig of his beer and not bothering to remove her feet from his lap. “What have you been up to these past few months?”

“A bit of this and a bit of that,” she answered, grinning at him and then snatching his beer from him briefly. “Just getting a lot of writing in and all that stuff,”

“How long are you back for this time around?” Bobby questioned as all the Sons and her parents sat around them.

“I leave early Tuesday morning...like 5am early, I have shit to do,” Kali replied scrunching up her face and being prepared for one of them to say something to her.

“Kali!” Gemma exclaimed, she was expecting her to spend the week like she normally did.

“Sorry mom, but I have good reason...I promise I'll tell you one day,” Kali bit her lip and then snatched Chibs' beer from him, the older man taking it back from her just as quickly. “Chibs,” she pouted before reaching for Jax's, Jax shook his head and downed his before handing her the empty bottle.

“Sorry kiddo,” Jax pulled her up and dragged her down the hallway and into his room at the clubhouse depositing their plates on the desk. “Sit, and tell me what's going?” Both of them sat on the bed, Kali with one leg under the other.

“Jax...I'm scared okay?” Kali muttered and found Jax's arms wrapped tightly around her. “And if I tell mom she'll just want me home...and I'm not ready for that not yet at least,”

“If you feel like hiding out, maybe hide out at Chibs? Or mine?” Jax suggested, knowing that she wouldn't want to stay with their parents not when their mother liked to know everything and everyone's business.


	5. Time Stands Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On and off, heard her toss and turn. Jackie boy she hasn't been like this in a long time,” Chibs told him, he was concerned for the young Teller – he always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2006 is set over three chapters. The next chapter being Christmas Day 2006. We then move on to 2007.
> 
> The Irish spoken is taken from Google translate so it may not be 100% accurate - hence what the English in brackets.

**2006 part 2**

  
Sunday, Christmas Eve, Kali woke up to her brother staring at her. She had, had a sleep over at Chibs' house and Jax had arrived early that morning to pick her up. Kali's bike was still at the club house, and she'd only gotten to Chibs' as he'd taken her on his bike.

“Hey, Chibs let me in,” Jax laughed, prodding her with his foot so that she would sit up. “We're going straight to TM this morning,”

“What? Why?” Kali yawned pushing Jax as she sat up. “Also how?”

“Piney dropped it off late last night,” Jax laughed, he knew that she had been too annoyed with everyone last night to ride on her own which was why Chibs had taken her back. “Feeling better today?”

“Yes and no, I don't know...my brain is so confused,” Kali answered, as Jax sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. “Jax...what do I do?”

“What you always do,” Jax kissed the side of her head as Chibs walked into the lounge and handed the two of them coffee.

“That doesn't always work Jax, I can't just do what I always do,” Kali sighed taking a deep breath before she continued. “If mom asks too many questions when I tell her can you promise that you'll intervene?”

“Darlin, you know we will,” Chibs smiled at her as they sat and started to drink their coffee.

“Go shower, get dressed and then we'll be off,” Jax told her, watching as she shook her head and quickly downed the rest of her coffee.

Kali stood up and made her way to the bathroom but not before grabbing some clothes from her bag. Jax and Chibs both laughed as Kali disappeared into the bathroom almost slamming the door shut.

“Did she sleep any?” Jax questioned, looking at the older man as he had some of the coffee before him.

“On and off, heard her toss and turn. Jackie boy she hasn't been like this in a long time,” Chibs told him, he was concerned for the young Teller – he always was.

“Last time was when dad died,” Jax sad sadly, he remembered when their mother and Clay had told them that their father had died back in 1993. “She spent many nights in my bed,”

“Jackie Boy, she's strong willed but she needs to know that she can count on you,” Chibs told him as they heard music start playing in the bathroom and the shower on.

“She knows I'd drop everything to help her,” Jax looked to Chibs as he spoke and then down at the mug that he was holding. “I love that kid more than myself,”

It wasn't long before Kali had re-emerged fully dressed from the bathroom and then back into the lounge where Chibs and Jax were still sitting this time talking about food and that they wanted pancakes which neither of them could make. Kali heard them both complaining about being starving and rolled her eyes at them.

“I'll make pancakes at TM, pretty sure you'll all want them,” Kali laughed, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on before grabbing her bag and hoisting it over her shoulder.

“How much of the pancake did you hear?” Jax questioned, as both him and Chibs put their cups on the coffee table – Chibs would deal with it later.

“All of it, still don't know why you can't make them yourselves,” Kali said as Chibs ducked down the hall to change and grab his clothes. “Geall go mbainfidh tú ann nuair a insint dom mo mháthair?” (Promise you'll be there when I tell my mother?) Chibs had taught her a little Irish when she was younger and was surprised when she remembered it.

“Tá sé níos fearr má tá sé do dheartháir,” (It's better if it's your brother,) Chibs said walking back from the bedroom fully dressed and pulling on his kutte as the brother sister duo started walking for the door. “I taught you that when you were a kid,”

“Yeah? And?” Kali stuck her tongue out and walk from the house.

Soon after the three of them were at TM and Kali was heading into the kitchen followed by her brother and her mother. Kali was half ignoring them as she started making the first batch of pancakes. Gemma stood beside her daughter with her hand on her shoulder while Jax leant against the counter.

“Mom...I have to tell you something and you might not like it,” Kali took a deep breath as she mixed the pancake batter and tossed in some chocolate chips.

“Sweetheart what is it?” Gemma questioned, as she had Kali turn around to face her.

“You have to promise me that you won't tell Clay no matter how much he asks,” Kali said glancing at Jax and he back at her mother waiting for a reaction.

“Mom, just do it,” Jax spoke up from where he was leaning against the counter before moving to make a pot of coffee. “Come her kiddo,” Jax held out an arm for her as she stopped mixing the batter.

“Okay baby girl, tell mom what's the matter,” Gemma looked between her two children as Kali walked over to Jax ad he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

“You can do it,” he whispered, glancing out the window and seeing that everyone who was at TM that morning was busy either playing pool, drinking or sitting talking.

“Mom...you're a grandmother,” Kali spoke quietly and quickly before she went back to making pancakes with Jax's arm still wrapped around her. “I'm sorry...I'm not ready to bring him home yet...he's why I'm only staying till Tuesday and then I have to get back,”

“And you're just telling me this now?” Gemma questioned, staring at her daughter as what she had said sunk in. “Why didn't you bring the child home?”

“Because mom, he's in the NICU at the hospital he was born in...” Kali took a deep breath pausing before she continued to speak. “He was born early, he wasn't meant to be born until mid-January...he was born at the tail end of November,” as she spoke she turned away from her mother and looked at Jax as if to say I told you this was a bad idea.

Jax wrapped both his arms around Kali before they found their mothers arms wrapped around both of them in a hug. Gemma kissed both of her children before she walked from the little kitchen and outside, Clay looked after her but found that Chibs was following close behind her. Chibs followed her and watched to see that all she was going to do was have a smoke, so he joined her – he wasn't going to break the confidentiality of Kali. 


End file.
